joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
"A Character" Black Hole (Non-Godmode)
Summary The Unknown Black Hole which was once called a Black Hole that was going to eredicate all of Existence itself. In a Story found at the Libary, it says "One Day, a Spiral Paradoxal Black Hole would destroy and suck all of Existence of all Abstractal, Conceptual and Metaphysical in all-in-one. Its Status is unknown currently. Nobody knows its Origin but it was created by Azathoth as a Punishment to Existence, where all realms and Outerversal Structures collapse, all of everything will collapse upon itself, it is Referenced to the "Big Crunch" where Dark Matter and the Matter of Gravity within the Universe collapses within seconds where all Galaxies clashes and Atoms being crushed within Zeptoseconds, they will become a "Black Hole" so Dense that is dissipates and collapse into Nothing, it is equal to the Big Bang theory. This has been referenced many times. This is something out of Science Fiction. Nobody even the Outer Gods or the Immortals can't even attempt or explain what lies inside of its existence, many of say of Consciousness, Death, Darkness Becoming God, Going into the Past but these are all Theories as a General Belief. It is very complex, it has no emotion and it isn't a living entity. It is rather a Logical Paradox, this is because of the A and B paradox. While Azathoth exists, Yog claims to create everything before its image while the Black Hole by Azathoth claims to destroy everything whichs lead into a Logical Paradox even the Outer Gods such as Z cannot explain. It is a Mathematical equation only two can understand. It is complex with many equations. Its even stated to defeat the Outer Gods such as the Illuminati, as for its existence… HOSTLESS, Yxz, Logan Paul, Nightmare, Death, The Illuminati, The Outer Gods, The Timemaster, The Mid-Gods, The Spectral Destroyers, The Spectral Nemesis, RED, FURY, Barbados, Emperor Bowser, Zalgo all fear it as its their demise that would come any moment. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 1-C likely 1-A at full power | High 1-A to 0''' '''Name: The-One-That-Collapse-All, the Fabric of Collapse Origin: Non-Godmode (Verse) | Sinverse Gender: None (It's a Black Hole, and its and abstract Equation) Age: Irrelevant (As all Fabric of Dimensions will collapse) | True Infinite Classification: Edritch Horrors, Black Holes, rips in the Outerverse, Sucking Logical Existence, The One to End it All Powers and Abilities: Void Manipulation (Its status is unknown, but its said to erase and eradicate all Outerverse Existence), Lower-Dimensional Collapse (All Spatial and Temporal Dimensions as a "Whole" Collapse upon themselves), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Absolute Darkness Manipulation (It is so Dark even in the Heart and Soul), Reality Warping (Its existence can change Reality), Probability Manipulation, Absolute Acusality (It is beyond Cause and Effect), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (It is a Logical Paradox that exist and doesn't exist, it cannot be understand and it sits like a Devouring Portal at the bottom of Creation as a "Whole") Immortality (Type 5, it doesn't exists and exists at the very same moment) | Questionable Nigh-Omnipotence Attack Potency: At least Complex Multiverse level (With it's Godly Powers was able to eredicate and collapse Error Sans' attacks) possibly Outerverse level (It is able to be equal to Mayron in Attack potency) | High Outerverse level (It is called the "Destroyer" and the End of all-things to end, it is equal to Yog-Sothoth as the creator of all things, exists beyond Creation, it is otherwise known as the Opposite of the Big-Bang. Nightmare, Bill Cipher, The Spectral Destroyers, The Spectral Nemesis, Black, Logan Paul, HOSTLESS, Yxz all fear it as its all their demise) to Absolute Infinity (He's enlightened and memified by Orror SANESS (Sinverse) who = Orror SANESS, equal to Yog-Sothoth) Speed: Immeasurable (Transcended the 4th Dimensional Space-Time all-together, it is a Logical Equation that it travels at speed of Below Planck Times as it can bend Space-Time) possibly Nigh Omnpresent '''(At max speed it could see everything past and present while fighting Mayron) ' | '''Omnipresent' (It exists at the bottom of All-Creation itself as well as the very concept of Speed as a Open-Hole of Existence, exists beyond Creation) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal '''possibly '''Outerverse level (It is able to be equal to Mayron in Striking strength) | High Outerversal (Abstract Beings where Afraid and claim they would be "Crushed" to almost Nothingness if they entered the Black Hole in the Outerversal Structure) to Absolute Infinity (He's enlightened and memified by Orror SANESS (Sinverse) who = Orror SANESS equal to Yog-Sothoth) Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Took hits from Error Sans in the Anti-Void, Error Sans is seen as a 7.5 Dimensional Being who is equal to CORE FRISK) possibly Outerverse level (It is able to be equal to Mayron in durability) | High Outerverse level (It is Abstract, Formless and beyond Cause and Effect, it is a Black-Hole said by "Mortals" that its claim to be Invincible and Unstoppable as a Black Hole) to Absolute Infinity (He's enlightened and memified by Orror SANESS (Sinverse) who = Orror SANESS) Range: At least '''Complex Multiverse level '(Transcended the 7th Dimensional Space-Time all-together, it is a Logical Equation that it travels at speed of Below Planck Times as it can bend Space-Time) possibly 'Irrelevant '(It is able to be equal to Mayron in Range) | '''Nigh Omnipresent Weaknesses: Yog-Sothoth and Azathoth | None PLEASE NOTE: Here is the Godmode Version Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Uselessnoob245's Profile Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Science Fiction Category:Immortals Category:Tier 0 Category:Sinverse Category:Non Godmodes Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Loosely related to A Black Hole specifically created as a Punishment to Existence's verse Category:Black Holes